Alright
by coyote616
Summary: Once upon a time two ex cops sat together coddling their injuries.


Nick was shaking as Frank tried to wake him up. He shook violently not convulsing just shivering. Joey had watched his brother for over an hour just watching him kick off the blankets he continuously put on him. Joey sighed and ran his hands through his hair still worried about Nick. After all his recent publicity they decided a hospital would not be a good idea. So now Frank leaned over his oldest son who had been visited by a crappy doctor and stroked his forehead muttering about waking up so he could take his medicine.

"Dad?" Nick stirred slightly teeth still chattering.

"Yes son?" Frank helped him to sit up as he opened his eyes. Joey hopped up from his chair in the corner of his room to pass his dad the medicine.

"It hurts," Nick whimpered as he clutched at the covers.

"What does?" Frank quietly asked back pretty sure he knew the answer.

"My head," Frank nodded silently he knew that the flashbacks were still plaguing Nick.

"It's going to be okay son," Frank helped him drink out of the cup and swallow the pills.

"So tired," Nick murmured as Frank laid him back down.

Angie stood in the doorway noticing the family as she watched Nick shiver.

"Baby?" Angie asked her bright eyes meeting Joey's tired ones.

"What honey?" he was still holding the cup of water.

"Let's go out to eat. I know it's four in the morning, but I'm sure your dad will be happy to watch Nick. We'll bring back dinner and a soup for Nick," Angie glanced at Frank who nodded.

"Okay. Let me grab coat," he stood up and looked back, "Call me if ANYTHING changes," he stole one look at Nick again before exiting the room with Angie by his side.

Frank continued to sit there rubbing a cool cloth on Nick's forehead. Nick didn't stir and Frank noticed he'd stopped shaking. Frank was confused at the abrupt change and ran to grab the thermometer in the kitchen which had been where Nick collapsed. Bolting back to his son's side he quickly inserted it into his ear and clicked the button. Thank goodness for electronics. The fever was significantly lower which Frank was surprised about as he pulled out his phone texting him, '_Fever went down two degrees now at 101. Should be fine soon.'_

He remembered Joey and Nick walking in. Nick hadn't had a single drink and Joey was plenty drunk Angie holding onto him tightly in the same situation. Nick seemed to have trouble concentrating as he glanced around thinking of how unfamiliar it was as he had for the past three days. Gripping onto the kitchen counter he winced as his knees gave way. Frank who had been hugging Angie let go and sprinted to his side. Joey looked back surprised and Angie was appalled at the rude behavior. But all was forgiven when she saw Nick. He was sweaty, his eyes darting, shivering, and he was **whimpering**. Angie hadn't believed it at first but when he saw Frank proclaim something about shock she realized that he wasn't okay.

They'd lifted him under the shoulders and dragged him to his room which looked exactly the same. He was semiconscious with his eyes still open. Angie grimaced, _'__**It would be just like Nick to ruin a perfect night.**_'

"Joey I can't jump," he proclaimed as Joey looked at him while untying his shoes.

"I know Nick. You don't have to just a distraction. Remember?" Joey comforted as Frank gently undid his tie allowing him to breathe better.

"Right," Nick sighed before falling asleep. A few minutes later he had begun to hallucinate about prison while the others just watched as Angie got up and eventually left.

Joey hadn't even noticed and that ticked her off, **_'Stupid Nick._**'

Joey sat at the café table trying to decide what to get his dad as the waiter came up. After swiftly ordering for himself, Nick, and his dad, Angie teased, "Order for me."

Joey tried to remember what she liked as she got up from the table making her way to the ladies room. He couldn't though there was too much on his mind until his phone chimed, "Sorry. Just let me read this."

_'__Fever went down two degrees now at 101. Should be fine soon,' _Joey sighed relief and quickly order Angie's favorite as he came back to his senses.

"That was quick," she seemed disappointed as Joey exclaimed that Nick was a little better.

"I know!" he hadn't noticed her negative tone until his eyes became concerned, "Baby I'm sorry I've been with Nick so much. He was so sick though and I was so worried that after prison and the heist he was just going to collapse and die on me!"

"It's okay," Angie also sounded relieved now. Relieved that Joey would be there.

When Nick woke up again his vision was blurry as he glanced up at his father, "Dad?" He attempted to sit up but his suddenly weak arms gave out.

"Hey son," Frank assured he was there, "Don't over exert yourself you've been mighty sick the past few days. No one's slept."

"Sorry," Nick apologized quickly looking embarrassed as he sank deeper into his bed his forehead still beaded with sweat he looked better though not the ghastly white he had been at its peak.

"Hey it's okay," Frank pulled out his phone, _'Just woke up knows who we are now!'_

"You texting Joey?" Nick hoped he hadn't missed anything important.

"Yeah," Frank nodded and then resent the message to Nick's old partner, Mike Ackerman.

"Who was that?" Nick's eyebrows drew together in conversation but his head was a buzz.

"Can't get anything past you even sick in bed," Frank chuckled, "Mike Ackerman."

"Oh," Nick's eyes were drooping shut, "Was he okay?"

"Yeah he got released yesterday. He's a little sore but is going to make a full recovery," Frank assured him as Nick nodded tiredly his eyes falling shut.

"He's also going to stop by tomorrow," Frank murmured almost inaudibly as he glanced over Nick who's hair was unusually disheveled, his suit replaced by pajamas, slight stubble growing across his chin, and the fact that he couldn't get out of bed. Nick wasn't going to like this.

Nick didn't wake up for a few more hours muttering about how his head hurt first thing.

"Always whining aren't you?" Joey grinned down at him.

"I guess Joey," Nick coughed and Joey grimaced at the wet chest filling cough.

"To be honest I don't care but you remember my name that is what I care about!" Joey's smile filled his face and Nick also grinned.

"I'll have to hear that story later. Right now I'm just so tired," Nick's eyes were blinking heavily and Joey nodded.

"Sleep, older brother," he watched Nick fade off and glanced at his watch. It was eight and Mike was stopping by at noon.

Mike knocked at exactly noon and he could hear Angie telling Joey to go get it. Chuckling as she opened the door she saw Mike's pained expression from his wound and ushered him in.

"How you doing?" Frank asked walking out of Nick's bedroom he didn't shut the door behind him.

"Fine," Mike bobbed his head at Joey who appeared.

"Good. Nick's sleeping sorry but you're welcome to wait until he wakes up," Frank offered glancing towards Nick's door nervously.

"Alright," he agreed as he sat down on the couch and Frank turned on the baseball game. They both watched it intently until they heard a small groan from the other room.

Springing up Frank walked into Nick's room. Nick was attempting to sit up and Frank rolled his eyes, "Son you're taking this too fast."

"Sorry dad," Frank helped him to sit up on some pillows.

"You have a visitor," Frank stated getting up and glancing at the surprised Nick.

"Who?" he asked suspiciously but looked up and there was Mike, "Weren't you in the hospital?"

Nick's head spun and Mike just nodded sitting in the chair pulled up next to Nick as Frank left the room.

"I was. But I'm fine. Sore. But fine," Mike assured looking at Nick's face intently.

Nick relaxed at this but his head still spun as he leaned it back.

"Sorry. I'm not feeling to good myself," Nick tried to lessen the tension.

"I heard," Mike watched Nick like he was going to break into a thousand pieces.

"What?" Nick grabbed the water bottle by his bed his hands shaking.

"They didn't tell you about what you've said have they?" Mike questioned.

"My dad told me I said some terrible things in my hallucinations," Nick coughed into his shirt sleeve wincing as he realized how terrible he looked.

"Yeah and I realize it's all my fault," Mike suddenly piped up Nick giving him a confused look.

"What was?" Nick lost grip of the water bottle in his shaking hands.

"You going to prison and I'm so sorry," Mike put in and Nick winced as he stood the bottle back up and the liquid was all over his pants.

"It's not your fault," Nick told him soothingly as he placed the sheets back over himself.

"Feels like it," Mike scoffed and Nick chuckled coughing slightly.

"It's not," Nick doubled over unable to breathe still coughing that it wasn't Mike's fault.

"Nick," Mike stood up with an authority tone, "Nick you have to breathe!"

In Mike's panic Frank rushed in noting that the two were pale although Nick was obviously worse off. Hurrying to his son he helped him sit up and grimaced as coughing induced tears slid down his face. Mike didn't relax but sat there worriedly watching both Joey and Angie rush in.

"Nick?" Joey questioned sliding in bed next to his brother not caring about the spilled water he sighed relief when he could breathe again.

"Feel better," Nick told the two hoarsely as they slid him up against the headboard of his bed making it easier for him to breathe.

"Good. Are you done talking?" Frank asked Mike expecting him to say no.

"Is it all right if I come back tomorrow?" Mike questioned and Frank nodded.

"Sounds good," Mike waved his goodbyes and walked out the apartment door with less guilt on his shoulders.

"Dad?" Nick coughed.

"Yes son?" Frank answered with a question.

"When can I get out of bed?" Nick cleared his throat.

"When you can sit up without mine and Joey's help," he joked watching Nick out of the corner of his eye as he picked up Nick's room.

"Oh," Nick sighed, "Goodnight Dad."

"Night son."

Nick was weak the next morning but did manage to sit up on his own. He practically crawled to the kitchen leaning against the wall tiredly as he attempted to make it to the couch.

"Nick!" Joey exclaimed running over to help him up.

"Dad said," Nick coughed, "That if I could sit up I can get out of bed."

"Was he kidding Nick?" Joey spat out in surprise.

"Yeah," Nick continued to choke on words.

"So you decided to crawl out here?" Joey motioned around the room grabbing a drink of water for Nick.

"How can all my strength be gone in just a few days?" Nick's tone was concerned and Joey turned around his eyes meeting Nick's.

"That's what being sick does to you. Were you ever sick in prison?" Joey went up to hand the thermometer to Nick who proclaimed his temperature at 100.7 before continuing.

"Yeah a lot actually. I got everything any other inmate got. I was miserable and they wouldn't give me any medication," Nick leaned into the couch.

Anger boiled inside of Joey. He knew Nick. When he was sick he was dangerously sick just like right now. After his stress on his body shut down his immune system needed a break that he couldn't afford.

Just then Frank walked in and glanced at the couch nodding before quickly turning on the ball of his foot, "What are you doing out of bed Nicholas Cassidy!"

"I'm just relaxing. I did what you said I can sit up on my own," Nick protested as Frank marched over to his son.

"Really Nick?! Really Joey!?" he was confounded, "You almost died Nick and Joey you know how close he was to being buddies to the Banshee and here you are saying that you're '_just relaxing,'" _ Frank sighed and watched his two boys having the decency to lower their heads.

"Sorry dad," Nick supplied the first apology and attempted to get up on shaky legs.

"It's alright. You stay here. Rest on the couch for the day you can watch some TV," Frank quickly inputted.

"Thanks dad," Joey followed his father out and muttered his own apology.

"I'm sorry Joseph," Frank ran a hand through his hair, "I'm just so worried."

"Its fine dad," Joey assured as they grabbed the mini table they kept Nick's medication and things to do on.

"He looks a little better," Frank approved as they folded up another blanket just in case Nick got cold.

"He does," Joey nodded his approval and glanced out the door frame watching his brother as he watched the soccer game that was on.

"I'm happy that he's out," Frank voiced his thoughts and Joey just nodded again.

After setting everything up Nick took his medication and Angie walked in with a disgusted look on her face aimed at Nick. Nick was astonished as he realized Angie was mad that he was on the couch or he reflected sick in general.

Joey didn't notice as he cracked eggs for breakfast. Frank did though and he watched Nick who looked scared and if not slightly hurt. Angie walked out of the room very neatly and Joey gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nick's feeling better," Angie ground out.

"Yeah!" Joey exclaimed and broke into an excited chatter, "He gets to sit on the couch. He's still weak though but I'm sure he'll be fine soon. Nick will always pull through even while faking a suicide…" Joey continued for a few more minutes and Frank smiled as he realized how much Joey looked up to Nick.

"Dad?" they heard a hoarse voice and Frank walked into the room pretending not to be alarmed.

"Yes son?" his tone was confident.

"My throat really hurts can I go get the honey?" Nick didn't want to sound like he was complaining so he offered to get it.

"How about I get it son?" Frank watched Nick shy away he knew he didn't want to be taken care of when he was lucid but when he'd been delirious he'd been kept really close.

"Thanks dad," Nick laid down and Frank winced when Nick did. He knew he had a headache but not how horrible it was and Frank would not ask him.

The honey that coated the inside of his throat soothed it and Nick sighed relief. Laying back down he was exhausted and barely murmured thanks dad again before drifting on into oblivion.

Walking back into the kitchen and placing the honey back in the cabinet he saw an irritated Joey and no Angie in sight. "What's wrong son?" he gruffly asked and startled Joey out of his thoughts.

"Angie's kind of ticked off about us taking such good care of Nick. She says he'll be fine and that he doesn't need my constant attention," Joey sighed, "I tried to tell her that Nick isn't even capable of standing on his own yet but she's being really stubborn."

"It's going to be okay and Nick will be okay in a few days. Then Angie can go back to being the center of attention and life will go on," Frank chuckled and Joey grinned briefly.

Frank cringed as he heard violent coughing from the other room. But he knew that Nick was sleeping and that he was going to be alright.

"Yeah sure sounds like he's going to be okay," Joey muttered Frank's thoughts and Frank reluctantly resisted the urge to go check on his son and fixed up breakfast with Joey.

Mike returned at lunchtime with a box of doughnuts and soup. The doughnuts were for old times' sake and the soup for the still coughing Nick. Nick was still sleeping more peacefully now. When Nick finally came to his ribs were sore. Frank watched Nick get up and spot Mike smiling brightly.

"How long have you been here?" he asked skeptically glancing at the wall clock.

"About half an hour," Mike replied watching Nick sit up and rub his ribs unconsciously, "Sore?"

"Cracked some ribs coughing," Nick answered.

"Oh," Mike nodded, "I brought you some soup. And I wanted to apologize for yesterday with doughnuts."

Nick grinned he was still exhausted but he pulled up against the couch arm enough to eat.

"I'm sorry I can't get up and serve you," Nick had a guilty look on his face as a straining Mike pulled out water bottles.

"It's all good in fact you're probably worse off at the moment but in a couple of weeks I can say I got shot and you just got pneumonia," Mike teased and Nick laughed bursting into another coughing fit.

"Good point," he finally got out grabbing his water with a shaky hand, "Been stabbed though."

Mike's eyes widened, "Prison?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Nick grinned reminiscing. He hated prison but nonetheless there was some excitement.

Mike left hours later and Nick came to the realization of the throbbing of his ribs. He keeled over and blindly called for his dad and Joey. Both rushed into the room looking very worried as Nick gasped for air. His ribs pulsed and he couldn't get enough air.

"NICK!" Frank called loudly and Nick continued to wheeze for breath.

"Nick buddy is it your ribs?" Joey asked quietly leaning next to Nick and pulling him up right.

Nick nodded steadily and Joey sighed in relief as Nick threw himself back against the pillows his mind acknowledging Joey's quiet tone. He stayed gasping and wincing at every aching breath.

Frank lifted Mike's shirt carefully revealing bruises up and down.

"Been coughing hard son?" he teased gently as he felt for broken ones with steady hands.

Joey snorted softly and Nick still coughed. When Nick finally stopped he laid against the pillows a weak gesture with his head spinning. Joey let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Grimacing Nick took the water Frank held with shaky hands and drank slowly.

"Are you alright kid?" Frank smoothed Frank's head and took the water.

"Yeah," Nick nodded, "I'll be alright."Nick was shaking as Frank tried to wake him up. He shook violently not convulsing just shivering. Joey had watched his brother for over an hour just watching him kick off the blankets he continuously put on him. Joey sighed and ran his hands through his hair still worried about Nick. After all his recent publicity they decided a hospital would not be a good idea. So now Frank leaned over his oldest son who had been visited by a crappy doctor and stroked his forehead muttering about waking up so he could take his medicine.

"Dad?" Nick stirred slightly teeth still chattering.

"Yes son?" Frank helped him to sit up as he opened his eyes. Joey hopped up from his chair in the corner of his room to pass his dad the medicine.

"It hurts," Nick whimpered as he clutched at the covers.

"What does?" Frank quietly asked back pretty sure he knew the answer.

"My head," Frank nodded silently he knew that the flashbacks were still plaguing Nick.

"It's going to be okay son," Frank helped him drink out of the cup and swallow the pills.

"So tired," Nick murmured as Frank laid him back down.

Angie stood in the doorway noticing the family as she watched Nick shiver.

"Baby?" Angie asked her bright eyes meeting Joey's tired ones.

"What honey?" he was still holding the cup of water.

"Let's go out to eat. I know it's four in the morning, but I'm sure your dad will be happy to watch Nick. We'll bring back dinner and a soup for Nick," Angie glanced at Frank who nodded.

"Okay. Let me grab coat," he stood up and looked back, "Call me if ANYTHING changes," he stole one look at Nick again before exiting the room with Angie by his side.

Frank continued to sit there rubbing a cool cloth on Nick's forehead. Nick didn't stir and Frank noticed he'd stopped shaking. Frank was confused at the abrupt change and ran to grab the thermometer in the kitchen which had been where Nick collapsed. Bolting back to his son's side he quickly inserted it into his ear and clicked the button. Thank goodness for electronics. The fever was significantly lower which Frank was surprised about as he pulled out his phone texting him, '_Fever went down two degrees now at 101. Should be fine soon.'_

He remembered Joey and Nick walking in. Nick hadn't had a single drink and Joey was plenty drunk Angie holding onto him tightly in the same situation. Nick seemed to have trouble concentrating as he glanced around thinking of how unfamiliar it was as he had for the past three days. Gripping onto the kitchen counter he winced as his knees gave way. Frank who had been hugging Angie let go and sprinted to his side. Joey looked back surprised and Angie was appalled at the rude behavior. But all was forgiven when she saw Nick. He was sweaty, his eyes darting, shivering, and he was **whimpering**. Angie hadn't believed it at first but when he saw Frank proclaim something about shock she realized that he wasn't okay.

They'd lifted him under the shoulders and dragged him to his room which looked exactly the same. He was semiconscious with his eyes still open. Angie grimaced, _'__**It would be just like Nick to ruin a perfect night.**_'

"Joey I can't jump," he proclaimed as Joey looked at him while untying his shoes.

"I know Nick. You don't have to just a distraction. Remember?" Joey comforted as Frank gently undid his tie allowing him to breathe better.

"Right," Nick sighed before falling asleep. A few minutes later he had begun to hallucinate about prison while the others just watched as Angie got up and eventually left.

Joey hadn't even noticed and that ticked her off, **_'Stupid Nick._**'

Joey sat at the café table trying to decide what to get his dad as the waiter came up. After swiftly ordering for himself, Nick, and his dad, Angie teased, "Order for me."

Joey tried to remember what she liked as she got up from the table making her way to the ladies room. He couldn't though there was too much on his mind until his phone chimed, "Sorry. Just let me read this."

_'__Fever went down two degrees now at 101. Should be fine soon,' _Joey sighed relief and quickly order Angie's favorite as he came back to his senses.

"That was quick," she seemed disappointed as Joey exclaimed that Nick was a little better.

"I know!" he hadn't noticed her negative tone until his eyes became concerned, "Baby I'm sorry I've been with Nick so much. He was so sick though and I was so worried that after prison and the heist he was just going to collapse and die on me!"

"It's okay," Angie also sounded relieved now. Relieved that Joey would be there.

When Nick woke up again his vision was blurry as he glanced up at his father, "Dad?" He attempted to sit up but his suddenly weak arms gave out.

"Hey son," Frank assured he was there, "Don't over exert yourself you've been mighty sick the past few days. No one's slept."

"Sorry," Nick apologized quickly looking embarrassed as he sank deeper into his bed his forehead still beaded with sweat he looked better though not the ghastly white he had been at its peak.

"Hey it's okay," Frank pulled out his phone, _'Just woke up knows who we are now!'_

"You texting Joey?" Nick hoped he hadn't missed anything important.

"Yeah," Frank nodded and then resent the message to Nick's old partner, Mike Ackerman.

"Who was that?" Nick's eyebrows drew together in conversation but his head was a buzz.

"Can't get anything past you even sick in bed," Frank chuckled, "Mike Ackerman."

"Oh," Nick's eyes were drooping shut, "Was he okay?"

"Yeah he got released yesterday. He's a little sore but is going to make a full recovery," Frank assured him as Nick nodded tiredly his eyes falling shut.

"He's also going to stop by tomorrow," Frank murmured almost inaudibly as he glanced over Nick who's hair was unusually disheveled, his suit replaced by pajamas, slight stubble growing across his chin, and the fact that he couldn't get out of bed. Nick wasn't going to like this.

Nick didn't wake up for a few more hours muttering about how his head hurt first thing.

"Always whining aren't you?" Joey grinned down at him.

"I guess Joey," Nick coughed and Joey grimaced at the wet chest filling cough.

"To be honest I don't care but you remember my name that is what I care about!" Joey's smile filled his face and Nick also grinned.

"I'll have to hear that story later. Right now I'm just so tired," Nick's eyes were blinking heavily and Joey nodded.

"Sleep, older brother," he watched Nick fade off and glanced at his watch. It was eight and Mike was stopping by at noon.

Mike knocked at exactly noon and he could hear Angie telling Joey to go get it. Chuckling as she opened the door she saw Mike's pained expression from his wound and ushered him in.

"How you doing?" Frank asked walking out of Nick's bedroom he didn't shut the door behind him.

"Fine," Mike bobbed his head at Joey who appeared.

"Good. Nick's sleeping sorry but you're welcome to wait until he wakes up," Frank offered glancing towards Nick's door nervously.

"Alright," he agreed as he sat down on the couch and Frank turned on the baseball game. They both watched it intently until they heard a small groan from the other room.

Springing up Frank walked into Nick's room. Nick was attempting to sit up and Frank rolled his eyes, "Son you're taking this too fast."

"Sorry dad," Frank helped him to sit up on some pillows.

"You have a visitor," Frank stated getting up and glancing at the surprised Nick.

"Who?" he asked suspiciously but looked up and there was Mike, "Weren't you in the hospital?"

Nick's head spun and Mike just nodded sitting in the chair pulled up next to Nick as Frank left the room.

"I was. But I'm fine. Sore. But fine," Mike assured looking at Nick's face intently.

Nick relaxed at this but his head still spun as he leaned it back.

"Sorry. I'm not feeling to good myself," Nick tried to lessen the tension.

"I heard," Mike watched Nick like he was going to break into a thousand pieces.

"What?" Nick grabbed the water bottle by his bed his hands shaking.

"They didn't tell you about what you've said have they?" Mike questioned.

"My dad told me I said some terrible things in my hallucinations," Nick coughed into his shirt sleeve wincing as he realized how terrible he looked.

"Yeah and I realize it's all my fault," Mike suddenly piped up Nick giving him a confused look.

"What was?" Nick lost grip of the water bottle in his shaking hands.

"You going to prison and I'm so sorry," Mike put in and Nick winced as he stood the bottle back up and the liquid was all over his pants.

"It's not your fault," Nick told him soothingly as he placed the sheets back over himself.

"Feels like it," Mike scoffed and Nick chuckled coughing slightly.

"It's not," Nick doubled over unable to breathe still coughing that it wasn't Mike's fault.

"Nick," Mike stood up with an authority tone, "Nick you have to breathe!"

In Mike's panic Frank rushed in noting that the two were pale although Nick was obviously worse off. Hurrying to his son he helped him sit up and grimaced as coughing induced tears slid down his face. Mike didn't relax but sat there worriedly watching both Joey and Angie rush in.

"Nick?" Joey questioned sliding in bed next to his brother not caring about the spilled water he sighed relief when he could breathe again.

"Feel better," Nick told the two hoarsely as they slid him up against the headboard of his bed making it easier for him to breathe.

"Good. Are you done talking?" Frank asked Mike expecting him to say no.

"Is it all right if I come back tomorrow?" Mike questioned and Frank nodded.

"Sounds good," Mike waved his goodbyes and walked out the apartment door with less guilt on his shoulders.

"Dad?" Nick coughed.

"Yes son?" Frank answered with a question.

"When can I get out of bed?" Nick cleared his throat.

"When you can sit up without mine and Joey's help," he joked watching Nick out of the corner of his eye as he picked up Nick's room.

"Oh," Nick sighed, "Goodnight Dad."

"Night son."

Nick was weak the next morning but did manage to sit up on his own. He practically crawled to the kitchen leaning against the wall tiredly as he attempted to make it to the couch.

"Nick!" Joey exclaimed running over to help him up.

"Dad said," Nick coughed, "That if I could sit up I can get out of bed."

"Was he kidding Nick?" Joey spat out in surprise.

"Yeah," Nick continued to choke on words.

"So you decided to crawl out here?" Joey motioned around the room grabbing a drink of water for Nick.

"How can all my strength be gone in just a few days?" Nick's tone was concerned and Joey turned around his eyes meeting Nick's.

"That's what being sick does to you. Were you ever sick in prison?" Joey went up to hand the thermometer to Nick who proclaimed his temperature at 100.7 before continuing.

"Yeah a lot actually. I got everything any other inmate got. I was miserable and they wouldn't give me any medication," Nick leaned into the couch.

Anger boiled inside of Joey. He knew Nick. When he was sick he was dangerously sick just like right now. After his stress on his body shut down his immune system needed a break that he couldn't afford.

Just then Frank walked in and glanced at the couch nodding before quickly turning on the ball of his foot, "What are you doing out of bed Nicholas Cassidy!"

"I'm just relaxing. I did what you said I can sit up on my own," Nick protested as Frank marched over to his son.

"Really Nick?! Really Joey!?" he was confounded, "You almost died Nick and Joey you know how close he was to being buddies to the Banshee and here you are saying that you're '_just relaxing,'" _ Frank sighed and watched his two boys having the decency to lower their heads.

"Sorry dad," Nick supplied the first apology and attempted to get up on shaky legs.

"It's alright. You stay here. Rest on the couch for the day you can watch some TV," Frank quickly inputted.

"Thanks dad," Joey followed his father out and muttered his own apology.

"I'm sorry Joseph," Frank ran a hand through his hair, "I'm just so worried."

"Its fine dad," Joey assured as they grabbed the mini table they kept Nick's medication and things to do on.

"He looks a little better," Frank approved as they folded up another blanket just in case Nick got cold.

"He does," Joey nodded his approval and glanced out the door frame watching his brother as he watched the soccer game that was on.

"I'm happy that he's out," Frank voiced his thoughts and Joey just nodded again.

After setting everything up Nick took his medication and Angie walked in with a disgusted look on her face aimed at Nick. Nick was astonished as he realized Angie was mad that he was on the couch or he reflected sick in general.

Joey didn't notice as he cracked eggs for breakfast. Frank did though and he watched Nick who looked scared and if not slightly hurt. Angie walked out of the room very neatly and Joey gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nick's feeling better," Angie ground out.

"Yeah!" Joey exclaimed and broke into an excited chatter, "He gets to sit on the couch. He's still weak though but I'm sure he'll be fine soon. Nick will always pull through even while faking a suicide…" Joey continued for a few more minutes and Frank smiled as he realized how much Joey looked up to Nick.

"Dad?" they heard a hoarse voice and Frank walked into the room pretending not to be alarmed.

"Yes son?" his tone was confident.

"My throat really hurts can I go get the honey?" Nick didn't want to sound like he was complaining so he offered to get it.

"How about I get it son?" Frank watched Nick shy away he knew he didn't want to be taken care of when he was lucid but when he'd been delirious he'd been kept really close.

"Thanks dad," Nick laid down and Frank winced when Nick did. He knew he had a headache but not how horrible it was and Frank would not ask him.

The honey that coated the inside of his throat soothed it and Nick sighed relief. Laying back down he was exhausted and barely murmured thanks dad again before drifting on into oblivion.

Walking back into the kitchen and placing the honey back in the cabinet he saw an irritated Joey and no Angie in sight. "What's wrong son?" he gruffly asked and startled Joey out of his thoughts.

"Angie's kind of ticked off about us taking such good care of Nick. She says he'll be fine and that he doesn't need my constant attention," Joey sighed, "I tried to tell her that Nick isn't even capable of standing on his own yet but she's being really stubborn."

"It's going to be okay and Nick will be okay in a few days. Then Angie can go back to being the center of attention and life will go on," Frank chuckled and Joey grinned briefly.

Frank cringed as he heard violent coughing from the other room. But he knew that Nick was sleeping and that he was going to be alright.

"Yeah sure sounds like he's going to be okay," Joey muttered Frank's thoughts and Frank reluctantly resisted the urge to go check on his son and fixed up breakfast with Joey.

Mike returned at lunchtime with a box of doughnuts and soup. The doughnuts were for old times' sake and the soup for the still coughing Nick. Nick was still sleeping more peacefully now. When Nick finally came to his ribs were sore. Frank watched Nick get up and spot Mike smiling brightly.

"How long have you been here?" he asked skeptically glancing at the wall clock.

"About half an hour," Mike replied watching Nick sit up and rub his ribs unconsciously, "Sore?"

"Cracked some ribs coughing," Nick answered.

"Oh," Mike nodded, "I brought you some soup. And I wanted to apologize for yesterday with doughnuts."

Nick grinned he was still exhausted but he pulled up against the couch arm enough to eat.

"I'm sorry I can't get up and serve you," Nick had a guilty look on his face as a straining Mike pulled out water bottles.

"It's all good in fact you're probably worse off at the moment but in a couple of weeks I can say I got shot and you just got pneumonia," Mike teased and Nick laughed bursting into another coughing fit.

"Good point," he finally got out grabbing his water with a shaky hand, "Been stabbed though."

Mike's eyes widened, "Prison?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Nick grinned reminiscing. He hated prison but nonetheless there was some excitement.

Mike left hours later and Nick came to the realization of the throbbing of his ribs. He keeled over and blindly called for his dad and Joey. Both rushed into the room looking very worried as Nick gasped for air. His ribs pulsed and he couldn't get enough air.

"NICK!" Frank called loudly and Nick continued to wheeze for breath.

"Nick buddy is it your ribs?" Joey asked quietly leaning next to Nick and pulling him up right.

Nick nodded steadily and Joey sighed in relief as Nick threw himself back against the pillows his mind acknowledging Joey's quiet tone. He stayed gasping and wincing at every aching breath.

Frank lifted Mike's shirt carefully revealing bruises up and down.

"Been coughing hard son?" he teased gently as he felt for broken ones with steady hands.

Joey snorted softly and Nick still coughed. When Nick finally stopped he laid against the pillows a weak gesture with his head spinning. Joey let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Grimacing Nick took the water Frank held with shaky hands and drank slowly.

"Are you alright kid?" Frank smoothed Frank's head and took the water.

"Yeah," Nick nodded, "I'll be alright."Nick was shaking as Frank tried to wake him up. He shook violently not convulsing just shivering. Joey had watched his brother for over an hour just watching him kick off the blankets he continuously put on him. Joey sighed and ran his hands through his hair still worried about Nick. After all his recent publicity they decided a hospital would not be a good idea. So now Frank leaned over his oldest son who had been visited by a crappy doctor and stroked his forehead muttering about waking up so he could take his medicine.

"Dad?" Nick stirred slightly teeth still chattering.

"Yes son?" Frank helped him to sit up as he opened his eyes. Joey hopped up from his chair in the corner of his room to pass his dad the medicine.

"It hurts," Nick whimpered as he clutched at the covers.

"What does?" Frank quietly asked back pretty sure he knew the answer.

"My head," Frank nodded silently he knew that the flashbacks were still plaguing Nick.

"It's going to be okay son," Frank helped him drink out of the cup and swallow the pills.

"So tired," Nick murmured as Frank laid him back down.

Angie stood in the doorway noticing the family as she watched Nick shiver.

"Baby?" Angie asked her bright eyes meeting Joey's tired ones.

"What honey?" he was still holding the cup of water.

"Let's go out to eat. I know it's four in the morning, but I'm sure your dad will be happy to watch Nick. We'll bring back dinner and a soup for Nick," Angie glanced at Frank who nodded.

"Okay. Let me grab coat," he stood up and looked back, "Call me if ANYTHING changes," he stole one look at Nick again before exiting the room with Angie by his side.

Frank continued to sit there rubbing a cool cloth on Nick's forehead. Nick didn't stir and Frank noticed he'd stopped shaking. Frank was confused at the abrupt change and ran to grab the thermometer in the kitchen which had been where Nick collapsed. Bolting back to his son's side he quickly inserted it into his ear and clicked the button. Thank goodness for electronics. The fever was significantly lower which Frank was surprised about as he pulled out his phone texting him, '_Fever went down two degrees now at 101. Should be fine soon.'_

He remembered Joey and Nick walking in. Nick hadn't had a single drink and Joey was plenty drunk Angie holding onto him tightly in the same situation. Nick seemed to have trouble concentrating as he glanced around thinking of how unfamiliar it was as he had for the past three days. Gripping onto the kitchen counter he winced as his knees gave way. Frank who had been hugging Angie let go and sprinted to his side. Joey looked back surprised and Angie was appalled at the rude behavior. But all was forgiven when she saw Nick. He was sweaty, his eyes darting, shivering, and he was **whimpering**. Angie hadn't believed it at first but when he saw Frank proclaim something about shock she realized that he wasn't okay.

They'd lifted him under the shoulders and dragged him to his room which looked exactly the same. He was semiconscious with his eyes still open. Angie grimaced, _'__**It would be just like Nick to ruin a perfect night.**_'

"Joey I can't jump," he proclaimed as Joey looked at him while untying his shoes.

"I know Nick. You don't have to just a distraction. Remember?" Joey comforted as Frank gently undid his tie allowing him to breathe better.

"Right," Nick sighed before falling asleep. A few minutes later he had begun to hallucinate about prison while the others just watched as Angie got up and eventually left.

Joey hadn't even noticed and that ticked her off, **_'Stupid Nick._**'

Joey sat at the café table trying to decide what to get his dad as the waiter came up. After swiftly ordering for himself, Nick, and his dad, Angie teased, "Order for me."

Joey tried to remember what she liked as she got up from the table making her way to the ladies room. He couldn't though there was too much on his mind until his phone chimed, "Sorry. Just let me read this."

_'__Fever went down two degrees now at 101. Should be fine soon,' _Joey sighed relief and quickly order Angie's favorite as he came back to his senses.

"That was quick," she seemed disappointed as Joey exclaimed that Nick was a little better.

"I know!" he hadn't noticed her negative tone until his eyes became concerned, "Baby I'm sorry I've been with Nick so much. He was so sick though and I was so worried that after prison and the heist he was just going to collapse and die on me!"

"It's okay," Angie also sounded relieved now. Relieved that Joey would be there.

When Nick woke up again his vision was blurry as he glanced up at his father, "Dad?" He attempted to sit up but his suddenly weak arms gave out.

"Hey son," Frank assured he was there, "Don't over exert yourself you've been mighty sick the past few days. No one's slept."

"Sorry," Nick apologized quickly looking embarrassed as he sank deeper into his bed his forehead still beaded with sweat he looked better though not the ghastly white he had been at its peak.

"Hey it's okay," Frank pulled out his phone, _'Just woke up knows who we are now!'_

"You texting Joey?" Nick hoped he hadn't missed anything important.

"Yeah," Frank nodded and then resent the message to Nick's old partner, Mike Ackerman.

"Who was that?" Nick's eyebrows drew together in conversation but his head was a buzz.

"Can't get anything past you even sick in bed," Frank chuckled, "Mike Ackerman."

"Oh," Nick's eyes were drooping shut, "Was he okay?"

"Yeah he got released yesterday. He's a little sore but is going to make a full recovery," Frank assured him as Nick nodded tiredly his eyes falling shut.

"He's also going to stop by tomorrow," Frank murmured almost inaudibly as he glanced over Nick who's hair was unusually disheveled, his suit replaced by pajamas, slight stubble growing across his chin, and the fact that he couldn't get out of bed. Nick wasn't going to like this.

Nick didn't wake up for a few more hours muttering about how his head hurt first thing.

"Always whining aren't you?" Joey grinned down at him.

"I guess Joey," Nick coughed and Joey grimaced at the wet chest filling cough.

"To be honest I don't care but you remember my name that is what I care about!" Joey's smile filled his face and Nick also grinned.

"I'll have to hear that story later. Right now I'm just so tired," Nick's eyes were blinking heavily and Joey nodded.

"Sleep, older brother," he watched Nick fade off and glanced at his watch. It was eight and Mike was stopping by at noon.

Mike knocked at exactly noon and he could hear Angie telling Joey to go get it. Chuckling as she opened the door she saw Mike's pained expression from his wound and ushered him in.

"How you doing?" Frank asked walking out of Nick's bedroom he didn't shut the door behind him.

"Fine," Mike bobbed his head at Joey who appeared.

"Good. Nick's sleeping sorry but you're welcome to wait until he wakes up," Frank offered glancing towards Nick's door nervously.

"Alright," he agreed as he sat down on the couch and Frank turned on the baseball game. They both watched it intently until they heard a small groan from the other room.

Springing up Frank walked into Nick's room. Nick was attempting to sit up and Frank rolled his eyes, "Son you're taking this too fast."

"Sorry dad," Frank helped him to sit up on some pillows.

"You have a visitor," Frank stated getting up and glancing at the surprised Nick.

"Who?" he asked suspiciously but looked up and there was Mike, "Weren't you in the hospital?"

Nick's head spun and Mike just nodded sitting in the chair pulled up next to Nick as Frank left the room.

"I was. But I'm fine. Sore. But fine," Mike assured looking at Nick's face intently.

Nick relaxed at this but his head still spun as he leaned it back.

"Sorry. I'm not feeling to good myself," Nick tried to lessen the tension.

"I heard," Mike watched Nick like he was going to break into a thousand pieces.

"What?" Nick grabbed the water bottle by his bed his hands shaking.

"They didn't tell you about what you've said have they?" Mike questioned.

"My dad told me I said some terrible things in my hallucinations," Nick coughed into his shirt sleeve wincing as he realized how terrible he looked.

"Yeah and I realize it's all my fault," Mike suddenly piped up Nick giving him a confused look.

"What was?" Nick lost grip of the water bottle in his shaking hands.

"You going to prison and I'm so sorry," Mike put in and Nick winced as he stood the bottle back up and the liquid was all over his pants.

"It's not your fault," Nick told him soothingly as he placed the sheets back over himself.

"Feels like it," Mike scoffed and Nick chuckled coughing slightly.

"It's not," Nick doubled over unable to breathe still coughing that it wasn't Mike's fault.

"Nick," Mike stood up with an authority tone, "Nick you have to breathe!"

In Mike's panic Frank rushed in noting that the two were pale although Nick was obviously worse off. Hurrying to his son he helped him sit up and grimaced as coughing induced tears slid down his face. Mike didn't relax but sat there worriedly watching both Joey and Angie rush in.

"Nick?" Joey questioned sliding in bed next to his brother not caring about the spilled water he sighed relief when he could breathe again.

"Feel better," Nick told the two hoarsely as they slid him up against the headboard of his bed making it easier for him to breathe.

"Good. Are you done talking?" Frank asked Mike expecting him to say no.

"Is it all right if I come back tomorrow?" Mike questioned and Frank nodded.

"Sounds good," Mike waved his goodbyes and walked out the apartment door with less guilt on his shoulders.

"Dad?" Nick coughed.

"Yes son?" Frank answered with a question.

"When can I get out of bed?" Nick cleared his throat.

"When you can sit up without mine and Joey's help," he joked watching Nick out of the corner of his eye as he picked up Nick's room.

"Oh," Nick sighed, "Goodnight Dad."

"Night son."

Nick was weak the next morning but did manage to sit up on his own. He practically crawled to the kitchen leaning against the wall tiredly as he attempted to make it to the couch.

"Nick!" Joey exclaimed running over to help him up.

"Dad said," Nick coughed, "That if I could sit up I can get out of bed."

"Was he kidding Nick?" Joey spat out in surprise.

"Yeah," Nick continued to choke on words.

"So you decided to crawl out here?" Joey motioned around the room grabbing a drink of water for Nick.

"How can all my strength be gone in just a few days?" Nick's tone was concerned and Joey turned around his eyes meeting Nick's.

"That's what being sick does to you. Were you ever sick in prison?" Joey went up to hand the thermometer to Nick who proclaimed his temperature at 100.7 before continuing.

"Yeah a lot actually. I got everything any other inmate got. I was miserable and they wouldn't give me any medication," Nick leaned into the couch.

Anger boiled inside of Joey. He knew Nick. When he was sick he was dangerously sick just like right now. After his stress on his body shut down his immune system needed a break that he couldn't afford.

Just then Frank walked in and glanced at the couch nodding before quickly turning on the ball of his foot, "What are you doing out of bed Nicholas Cassidy!"

"I'm just relaxing. I did what you said I can sit up on my own," Nick protested as Frank marched over to his son.

"Really Nick?! Really Joey!?" he was confounded, "You almost died Nick and Joey you know how close he was to being buddies to the Banshee and here you are saying that you're '_just relaxing,'" _ Frank sighed and watched his two boys having the decency to lower their heads.

"Sorry dad," Nick supplied the first apology and attempted to get up on shaky legs.

"It's alright. You stay here. Rest on the couch for the day you can watch some TV," Frank quickly inputted.

"Thanks dad," Joey followed his father out and muttered his own apology.

"I'm sorry Joseph," Frank ran a hand through his hair, "I'm just so worried."

"Its fine dad," Joey assured as they grabbed the mini table they kept Nick's medication and things to do on.

"He looks a little better," Frank approved as they folded up another blanket just in case Nick got cold.

"He does," Joey nodded his approval and glanced out the door frame watching his brother as he watched the soccer game that was on.

"I'm happy that he's out," Frank voiced his thoughts and Joey just nodded again.

After setting everything up Nick took his medication and Angie walked in with a disgusted look on her face aimed at Nick. Nick was astonished as he realized Angie was mad that he was on the couch or he reflected sick in general.

Joey didn't notice as he cracked eggs for breakfast. Frank did though and he watched Nick who looked scared and if not slightly hurt. Angie walked out of the room very neatly and Joey gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nick's feeling better," Angie ground out.

"Yeah!" Joey exclaimed and broke into an excited chatter, "He gets to sit on the couch. He's still weak though but I'm sure he'll be fine soon. Nick will always pull through even while faking a suicide…" Joey continued for a few more minutes and Frank smiled as he realized how much Joey looked up to Nick.

"Dad?" they heard a hoarse voice and Frank walked into the room pretending not to be alarmed.

"Yes son?" his tone was confident.

"My throat really hurts can I go get the honey?" Nick didn't want to sound like he was complaining so he offered to get it.

"How about I get it son?" Frank watched Nick shy away he knew he didn't want to be taken care of when he was lucid but when he'd been delirious he'd been kept really close.

"Thanks dad," Nick laid down and Frank winced when Nick did. He knew he had a headache but not how horrible it was and Frank would not ask him.

The honey that coated the inside of his throat soothed it and Nick sighed relief. Laying back down he was exhausted and barely murmured thanks dad again before drifting on into oblivion.

Walking back into the kitchen and placing the honey back in the cabinet he saw an irritated Joey and no Angie in sight. "What's wrong son?" he gruffly asked and startled Joey out of his thoughts.

"Angie's kind of ticked off about us taking such good care of Nick. She says he'll be fine and that he doesn't need my constant attention," Joey sighed, "I tried to tell her that Nick isn't even capable of standing on his own yet but she's being really stubborn."

"It's going to be okay and Nick will be okay in a few days. Then Angie can go back to being the center of attention and life will go on," Frank chuckled and Joey grinned briefly.

Frank cringed as he heard violent coughing from the other room. But he knew that Nick was sleeping and that he was going to be alright.

"Yeah sure sounds like he's going to be okay," Joey muttered Frank's thoughts and Frank reluctantly resisted the urge to go check on his son and fixed up breakfast with Joey.

Mike returned at lunchtime with a box of doughnuts and soup. The doughnuts were for old times' sake and the soup for the still coughing Nick. Nick was still sleeping more peacefully now. When Nick finally came to his ribs were sore. Frank watched Nick get up and spot Mike smiling brightly.

"How long have you been here?" he asked skeptically glancing at the wall clock.

"About half an hour," Mike replied watching Nick sit up and rub his ribs unconsciously, "Sore?"

"Cracked some ribs coughing," Nick answered.

"Oh," Mike nodded, "I brought you some soup. And I wanted to apologize for yesterday with doughnuts."

Nick grinned he was still exhausted but he pulled up against the couch arm enough to eat.

"I'm sorry I can't get up and serve you," Nick had a guilty look on his face as a straining Mike pulled out water bottles.

"It's all good in fact you're probably worse off at the moment but in a couple of weeks I can say I got shot and you just got pneumonia," Mike teased and Nick laughed bursting into another coughing fit.

"Good point," he finally got out grabbing his water with a shaky hand, "Been stabbed though."

Mike's eyes widened, "Prison?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Nick grinned reminiscing. He hated prison but nonetheless there was some excitement.

Mike left hours later and Nick came to the realization of the throbbing of his ribs. He keeled over and blindly called for his dad and Joey. Both rushed into the room looking very worried as Nick gasped for air. His ribs pulsed and he couldn't get enough air.

"NICK!" Frank called loudly and Nick continued to wheeze for breath.

"Nick buddy is it your ribs?" Joey asked quietly leaning next to Nick and pulling him up right.

Nick nodded steadily and Joey sighed in relief as Nick threw himself back against the pillows his mind acknowledging Joey's quiet tone. He stayed gasping and wincing at every aching breath.

Frank lifted Mike's shirt carefully revealing bruises up and down.

"Been coughing hard son?" he teased gently as he felt for broken ones with steady hands.

Joey snorted softly and Nick still coughed. When Nick finally stopped he laid against the pillows a weak gesture with his head spinning. Joey let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Grimacing Nick took the water Frank held with shaky hands and drank slowly.

"Are you alright kid?" Frank smoothed Frank's head and took the water.

"Yeah," Nick nodded, "I'll be alright."Nick was shaking as Frank tried to wake him up. He shook violently not convulsing just shivering. Joey had watched his brother for over an hour just watching him kick off the blankets he continuously put on him. Joey sighed and ran his hands through his hair still worried about Nick. After all his recent publicity they decided a hospital would not be a good idea. So now Frank leaned over his oldest son who had been visited by a crappy doctor and stroked his forehead muttering about waking up so he could take his medicine.

"Dad?" Nick stirred slightly teeth still chattering.

"Yes son?" Frank helped him to sit up as he opened his eyes. Joey hopped up from his chair in the corner of his room to pass his dad the medicine.

"It hurts," Nick whimpered as he clutched at the covers.

"What does?" Frank quietly asked back pretty sure he knew the answer.

"My head," Frank nodded silently he knew that the flashbacks were still plaguing Nick.

"It's going to be okay son," Frank helped him drink out of the cup and swallow the pills.

"So tired," Nick murmured as Frank laid him back down.

Angie stood in the doorway noticing the family as she watched Nick shiver.

"Baby?" Angie asked her bright eyes meeting Joey's tired ones.

"What honey?" he was still holding the cup of water.

"Let's go out to eat. I know it's four in the morning, but I'm sure your dad will be happy to watch Nick. We'll bring back dinner and a soup for Nick," Angie glanced at Frank who nodded.

"Okay. Let me grab coat," he stood up and looked back, "Call me if ANYTHING changes," he stole one look at Nick again before exiting the room with Angie by his side.

Frank continued to sit there rubbing a cool cloth on Nick's forehead. Nick didn't stir and Frank noticed he'd stopped shaking. Frank was confused at the abrupt change and ran to grab the thermometer in the kitchen which had been where Nick collapsed. Bolting back to his son's side he quickly inserted it into his ear and clicked the button. Thank goodness for electronics. The fever was significantly lower which Frank was surprised about as he pulled out his phone texting him, '_Fever went down two degrees now at 101. Should be fine soon.'_

He remembered Joey and Nick walking in. Nick hadn't had a single drink and Joey was plenty drunk Angie holding onto him tightly in the same situation. Nick seemed to have trouble concentrating as he glanced around thinking of how unfamiliar it was as he had for the past three days. Gripping onto the kitchen counter he winced as his knees gave way. Frank who had been hugging Angie let go and sprinted to his side. Joey looked back surprised and Angie was appalled at the rude behavior. But all was forgiven when she saw Nick. He was sweaty, his eyes darting, shivering, and he was **whimpering**. Angie hadn't believed it at first but when he saw Frank proclaim something about shock she realized that he wasn't okay.

They'd lifted him under the shoulders and dragged him to his room which looked exactly the same. He was semiconscious with his eyes still open. Angie grimaced, _'__**It would be just like Nick to ruin a perfect night.**_'

"Joey I can't jump," he proclaimed as Joey looked at him while untying his shoes.

"I know Nick. You don't have to just a distraction. Remember?" Joey comforted as Frank gently undid his tie allowing him to breathe better.

"Right," Nick sighed before falling asleep. A few minutes later he had begun to hallucinate about prison while the others just watched as Angie got up and eventually left.

Joey hadn't even noticed and that ticked her off, **_'Stupid Nick._**'

Joey sat at the café table trying to decide what to get his dad as the waiter came up. After swiftly ordering for himself, Nick, and his dad, Angie teased, "Order for me."

Joey tried to remember what she liked as she got up from the table making her way to the ladies room. He couldn't though there was too much on his mind until his phone chimed, "Sorry. Just let me read this."

_'__Fever went down two degrees now at 101. Should be fine soon,' _Joey sighed relief and quickly order Angie's favorite as he came back to his senses.

"That was quick," she seemed disappointed as Joey exclaimed that Nick was a little better.

"I know!" he hadn't noticed her negative tone until his eyes became concerned, "Baby I'm sorry I've been with Nick so much. He was so sick though and I was so worried that after prison and the heist he was just going to collapse and die on me!"

"It's okay," Angie also sounded relieved now. Relieved that Joey would be there.

When Nick woke up again his vision was blurry as he glanced up at his father, "Dad?" He attempted to sit up but his suddenly weak arms gave out.

"Hey son," Frank assured he was there, "Don't over exert yourself you've been mighty sick the past few days. No one's slept."

"Sorry," Nick apologized quickly looking embarrassed as he sank deeper into his bed his forehead still beaded with sweat he looked better though not the ghastly white he had been at its peak.

"Hey it's okay," Frank pulled out his phone, _'Just woke up knows who we are now!'_

"You texting Joey?" Nick hoped he hadn't missed anything important.

"Yeah," Frank nodded and then resent the message to Nick's old partner, Mike Ackerman.

"Who was that?" Nick's eyebrows drew together in conversation but his head was a buzz.

"Can't get anything past you even sick in bed," Frank chuckled, "Mike Ackerman."

"Oh," Nick's eyes were drooping shut, "Was he okay?"

"Yeah he got released yesterday. He's a little sore but is going to make a full recovery," Frank assured him as Nick nodded tiredly his eyes falling shut.

"He's also going to stop by tomorrow," Frank murmured almost inaudibly as he glanced over Nick who's hair was unusually disheveled, his suit replaced by pajamas, slight stubble growing across his chin, and the fact that he couldn't get out of bed. Nick wasn't going to like this.

Nick didn't wake up for a few more hours muttering about how his head hurt first thing.

"Always whining aren't you?" Joey grinned down at him.

"I guess Joey," Nick coughed and Joey grimaced at the wet chest filling cough.

"To be honest I don't care but you remember my name that is what I care about!" Joey's smile filled his face and Nick also grinned.

"I'll have to hear that story later. Right now I'm just so tired," Nick's eyes were blinking heavily and Joey nodded.

"Sleep, older brother," he watched Nick fade off and glanced at his watch. It was eight and Mike was stopping by at noon.

Mike knocked at exactly noon and he could hear Angie telling Joey to go get it. Chuckling as she opened the door she saw Mike's pained expression from his wound and ushered him in.

"How you doing?" Frank asked walking out of Nick's bedroom he didn't shut the door behind him.

"Fine," Mike bobbed his head at Joey who appeared.

"Good. Nick's sleeping sorry but you're welcome to wait until he wakes up," Frank offered glancing towards Nick's door nervously.

"Alright," he agreed as he sat down on the couch and Frank turned on the baseball game. They both watched it intently until they heard a small groan from the other room.

Springing up Frank walked into Nick's room. Nick was attempting to sit up and Frank rolled his eyes, "Son you're taking this too fast."

"Sorry dad," Frank helped him to sit up on some pillows.

"You have a visitor," Frank stated getting up and glancing at the surprised Nick.

"Who?" he asked suspiciously but looked up and there was Mike, "Weren't you in the hospital?"

Nick's head spun and Mike just nodded sitting in the chair pulled up next to Nick as Frank left the room.

"I was. But I'm fine. Sore. But fine," Mike assured looking at Nick's face intently.

Nick relaxed at this but his head still spun as he leaned it back.

"Sorry. I'm not feeling to good myself," Nick tried to lessen the tension.

"I heard," Mike watched Nick like he was going to break into a thousand pieces.

"What?" Nick grabbed the water bottle by his bed his hands shaking.

"They didn't tell you about what you've said have they?" Mike questioned.

"My dad told me I said some terrible things in my hallucinations," Nick coughed into his shirt sleeve wincing as he realized how terrible he looked.

"Yeah and I realize it's all my fault," Mike suddenly piped up Nick giving him a confused look.

"What was?" Nick lost grip of the water bottle in his shaking hands.

"You going to prison and I'm so sorry," Mike put in and Nick winced as he stood the bottle back up and the liquid was all over his pants.

"It's not your fault," Nick told him soothingly as he placed the sheets back over himself.

"Feels like it," Mike scoffed and Nick chuckled coughing slightly.

"It's not," Nick doubled over unable to breathe still coughing that it wasn't Mike's fault.

"Nick," Mike stood up with an authority tone, "Nick you have to breathe!"

In Mike's panic Frank rushed in noting that the two were pale although Nick was obviously worse off. Hurrying to his son he helped him sit up and grimaced as coughing induced tears slid down his face. Mike didn't relax but sat there worriedly watching both Joey and Angie rush in.

"Nick?" Joey questioned sliding in bed next to his brother not caring about the spilled water he sighed relief when he could breathe again.

"Feel better," Nick told the two hoarsely as they slid him up against the headboard of his bed making it easier for him to breathe.

"Good. Are you done talking?" Frank asked Mike expecting him to say no.

"Is it all right if I come back tomorrow?" Mike questioned and Frank nodded.

"Sounds good," Mike waved his goodbyes and walked out the apartment door with less guilt on his shoulders.

"Dad?" Nick coughed.

"Yes son?" Frank answered with a question.

"When can I get out of bed?" Nick cleared his throat.

"When you can sit up without mine and Joey's help," he joked watching Nick out of the corner of his eye as he picked up Nick's room.

"Oh," Nick sighed, "Goodnight Dad."

"Night son."

Nick was weak the next morning but did manage to sit up on his own. He practically crawled to the kitchen leaning against the wall tiredly as he attempted to make it to the couch.

"Nick!" Joey exclaimed running over to help him up.

"Dad said," Nick coughed, "That if I could sit up I can get out of bed."

"Was he kidding Nick?" Joey spat out in surprise.

"Yeah," Nick continued to choke on words.

"So you decided to crawl out here?" Joey motioned around the room grabbing a drink of water for Nick.

"How can all my strength be gone in just a few days?" Nick's tone was concerned and Joey turned around his eyes meeting Nick's.

"That's what being sick does to you. Were you ever sick in prison?" Joey went up to hand the thermometer to Nick who proclaimed his temperature at 100.7 before continuing.

"Yeah a lot actually. I got everything any other inmate got. I was miserable and they wouldn't give me any medication," Nick leaned into the couch.

Anger boiled inside of Joey. He knew Nick. When he was sick he was dangerously sick just like right now. After his stress on his body shut down his immune system needed a break that he couldn't afford.

Just then Frank walked in and glanced at the couch nodding before quickly turning on the ball of his foot, "What are you doing out of bed Nicholas Cassidy!"

"I'm just relaxing. I did what you said I can sit up on my own," Nick protested as Frank marched over to his son.

"Really Nick?! Really Joey!?" he was confounded, "You almost died Nick and Joey you know how close he was to being buddies to the Banshee and here you are saying that you're '_just relaxing,'" _ Frank sighed and watched his two boys having the decency to lower their heads.

"Sorry dad," Nick supplied the first apology and attempted to get up on shaky legs.

"It's alright. You stay here. Rest on the couch for the day you can watch some TV," Frank quickly inputted.

"Thanks dad," Joey followed his father out and muttered his own apology.

"I'm sorry Joseph," Frank ran a hand through his hair, "I'm just so worried."

"Its fine dad," Joey assured as they grabbed the mini table they kept Nick's medication and things to do on.

"He looks a little better," Frank approved as they folded up another blanket just in case Nick got cold.

"He does," Joey nodded his approval and glanced out the door frame watching his brother as he watched the soccer game that was on.

"I'm happy that he's out," Frank voiced his thoughts and Joey just nodded again.

After setting everything up Nick took his medication and Angie walked in with a disgusted look on her face aimed at Nick. Nick was astonished as he realized Angie was mad that he was on the couch or he reflected sick in general.

Joey didn't notice as he cracked eggs for breakfast. Frank did though and he watched Nick who looked scared and if not slightly hurt. Angie walked out of the room very neatly and Joey gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nick's feeling better," Angie ground out.

"Yeah!" Joey exclaimed and broke into an excited chatter, "He gets to sit on the couch. He's still weak though but I'm sure he'll be fine soon. Nick will always pull through even while faking a suicide…" Joey continued for a few more minutes and Frank smiled as he realized how much Joey looked up to Nick.

"Dad?" they heard a hoarse voice and Frank walked into the room pretending not to be alarmed.

"Yes son?" his tone was confident.

"My throat really hurts can I go get the honey?" Nick didn't want to sound like he was complaining so he offered to get it.

"How about I get it son?" Frank watched Nick shy away he knew he didn't want to be taken care of when he was lucid but when he'd been delirious he'd been kept really close.

"Thanks dad," Nick laid down and Frank winced when Nick did. He knew he had a headache but not how horrible it was and Frank would not ask him.

The honey that coated the inside of his throat soothed it and Nick sighed relief. Laying back down he was exhausted and barely murmured thanks dad again before drifting on into oblivion.

Walking back into the kitchen and placing the honey back in the cabinet he saw an irritated Joey and no Angie in sight. "What's wrong son?" he gruffly asked and startled Joey out of his thoughts.

"Angie's kind of ticked off about us taking such good care of Nick. She says he'll be fine and that he doesn't need my constant attention," Joey sighed, "I tried to tell her that Nick isn't even capable of standing on his own yet but she's being really stubborn."

"It's going to be okay and Nick will be okay in a few days. Then Angie can go back to being the center of attention and life will go on," Frank chuckled and Joey grinned briefly.

Frank cringed as he heard violent coughing from the other room. But he knew that Nick was sleeping and that he was going to be alright.

"Yeah sure sounds like he's going to be okay," Joey muttered Frank's thoughts and Frank reluctantly resisted the urge to go check on his son and fixed up breakfast with Joey.

Mike returned at lunchtime with a box of doughnuts and soup. The doughnuts were for old times' sake and the soup for the still coughing Nick. Nick was still sleeping more peacefully now. When Nick finally came to his ribs were sore. Frank watched Nick get up and spot Mike smiling brightly.

"How long have you been here?" he asked skeptically glancing at the wall clock.

"About half an hour," Mike replied watching Nick sit up and rub his ribs unconsciously, "Sore?"

"Cracked some ribs coughing," Nick answered.

"Oh," Mike nodded, "I brought you some soup. And I wanted to apologize for yesterday with doughnuts."

Nick grinned he was still exhausted but he pulled up against the couch arm enough to eat.

"I'm sorry I can't get up and serve you," Nick had a guilty look on his face as a straining Mike pulled out water bottles.

"It's all good in fact you're probably worse off at the moment but in a couple of weeks I can say I got shot and you just got pneumonia," Mike teased and Nick laughed bursting into another coughing fit.

"Good point," he finally got out grabbing his water with a shaky hand, "Been stabbed though."

Mike's eyes widened, "Prison?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Nick grinned reminiscing. He hated prison but nonetheless there was some excitement.

Mike left hours later and Nick came to the realization of the throbbing of his ribs. He keeled over and blindly called for his dad and Joey. Both rushed into the room looking very worried as Nick gasped for air. His ribs pulsed and he couldn't get enough air.

"NICK!" Frank called loudly and Nick continued to wheeze for breath.

"Nick buddy is it your ribs?" Joey asked quietly leaning next to Nick and pulling him up right.

Nick nodded steadily and Joey sighed in relief as Nick threw himself back against the pillows his mind acknowledging Joey's quiet tone. He stayed gasping and wincing at every aching breath.

Frank lifted Mike's shirt carefully revealing bruises up and down.

"Been coughing hard son?" he teased gently as he felt for broken ones with steady hands.

Joey snorted softly and Nick still coughed. When Nick finally stopped he laid against the pillows a weak gesture with his head spinning. Joey let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Grimacing Nick took the water Frank held with shaky hands and drank slowly.

"Are you alright kid?" Frank smoothed Frank's head and took the water.

"Yeah," Nick nodded, "I'll be alright."


End file.
